Pukanie do Bram II: Konfrontacja ze Światem
Total Drama: Locked Terror Odcinek 7. Poprzednio: Zadaniem zawodników było wymyślenie dla Amie najdziwniejszej i zarazem najciekawszej śmierci. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, wygrały Jamniki, choć przed rozpoczęciem zadania zginęła T'Ji. Przegrały Serduszka, które właśnie teraz przestały istnieć. Wybrani kapitanowie obu drużyn, czyli Maggie i Shawn, wybrali nowe składy. Jedyna Niang nie została wybrana, lecz nie pożegnała się z grą, jeszcze... (: Co się z nią stanie? Kto zginie następny? Total Drama: Locked Terror Muzyka Opening podobny do tego z piosenką. Kilka obrazków miasta i odliczającego zegara. Wystrzał z pistoletu niszczy ekran i ujawnia napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror". Claire stoi wraz z Nastasią i Aishą. Nastasia popycha Aishę i ucieka. Miejsce za nimi eksploduje. Później Claire wbija swój miecz w ziemię. Zdjęcie zawodników. Następnie uczestnicy pokazywani są ze swoimi motywami. Eksplozja samolotu o wieżę . Amy strzela do jakiejś dziewczyny. Strzał z armaty. Jurgita z kosą. Zamaskowana osoba krocząca przez główny plac podczas burzy. Katie z napisem BFF. Levianne z ustami zaklejonymi taśmą. Maggie z wieloma twarzami. Zderzenie pociągu z wieżą. Majli z kulą do burzenia. Ktoś bawiący się kukiełkami. Zdjęcie klasowe wszystkich. Niang z poszarpanymi ubraniami. Zdjęcia śmiejących się i płaczących dzieci. Nicky ze szminką i mikrofonem. Piers z odznaczeniami wojskowymi. Pożar w jednej z dzielnic. Sadie z napisem "Friend". Shawn z obrazkiem Zombie. Selene z czarnym notatnikiem. Zdjęcie wszystkich podczas egzekucji. Jakaś nieznana osoba wybiega z budynku. Obraz przedstawiający osobę powieszoną. Strzały z pistoletu mechanicznego. Vivian z hipsterskimi okularami. William z plikiem banknotów. Ktoś pali starą fotografię.. Kilka zdjęć miasta. W oddali pędząca Lucy a za nią Nastasia. Widać Amie przecinającą kilka osób. Następnie kogoś zamaskowanego trzymającego bilet do domu. Ekran ponownie pęka i ponownnie odsłania napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror" Korianth W megafonach dał się słyszeć głos Amie. Amie: Uwaga! Oto dzisiejsze cudowne zadanie <3. Ponieważ pogubiłam gdzieś swoje kochane zmutowane zwierzątka gdzieś na polanie, to waszym zadaniem jest je złapać... spokojnie, chyba nie gryzą, więc możecie je złapać gołymi rękoma, nie trzeba wam do tego rozmaitych przedmiotów <3. Jednak one bardzo dobrze się chowają, więc jedynie wtedy możecie je złapać, gdy się wam pokażą ;). Dodatkowo, ponieważ coś nie chcecie się odzywać, to dajemy dodatkowe punkty za pisanie w sektorach <3 Powodzenia <3333. (Już wyjaśniam... piszecie sobie spokojnie w swoich sektorach, a gdy damy wam znak, że zmutowane zwierzątko się pojawiło na polanie, poprzez wpis, to pierwsza osoba, która napisze, że je wzięła zdobywa punkt i wraca z tym czymś do swojego sektora, aby nie robić zamieszania ;) Oczywiście będzie wiele okazji na łapanie zwierzątek, zadanie trwa od poniedziałku do soboty, więc nie musicie się poddawać przy pierwszej porażce xD W dodatku pisanie w sektorach też będzie wpływało na wynik wyzwania :D) Sektor Jamników: Nicky sobie spaceruje. Nicky: Jeej, jestem w Jamnikach. <3 Ale czad! Brakuje tylko jakiś zajebistych jamniczków do towarzystwa. <3 Spojrzała na resztę swojej drużyny. Nicky: 'Sieeema! <3 ''Maggie była trochę zmieszana bo wybieraniu swojej drużyny, zerknęła na blondynkę. 'Maggie: '''Ooo, witaj... Więc, jesteś Nicky, tak? Ja jestem Maggie, jeszcze się nie poznałyśmy ale liczę, że zawiążemy jakąś znajomość i będziemy przyjaciółkami. :3 ''Uśmiechnęła się. Selene tymczasem stała niedaleko ze swoim notatnikiem. ''Selene (PZ): Nowa drużyna...okej, skład jest średniawy. Na szczęście nie czuję się taka "samotna", bo jest Piers...no, i Nicky. Więc powinno być okej... No i nie jestem kapitanem, więc to już nieco mniejsza presja.'' W końcu gothka podeszła do Maggie vel. Seliny. '''Selene: Cóż, dzięki za wybranie. Chyba... tak czy siak to jednak miło nie być na szarym końcu do wybierania. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Maggie: 'Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami, więc to chyba logiczne, że wybrałam Cię na początku. ^^ Poza tym, tak dziwnie się czuję, bo to już drugi raz wybór padł na mnie kogo miałam wybierać. ''Kopnęła jakiś kamień. 'Maggie: '''Ale wiesz, mam nadzieję, że dobrze wybrałam skład, ale Katie mnie chyba znienawidziła za to, że rozdzieliłam ją z Sadie. :/ ''Powiedziała niepewnie. 'Maggie: '''Z drugiej strony... Może bez niej odkryje, że potrafi być równie samodzielna co bez niej, a fakt, że musi wygrywać aby wciąż mieć szansę by móc być z Sadie będzie ją motywować. '''Selene: '''Wiesz co...sądzę, że w ich przypadku to im tylko może wyjść na zdrowie. Może na osobności są mniej irytujące. Bądź co bądź niektórzy "przyjaciele" mogą nas czynić bardziej toksycznymi niż jesteśmy w rzeczywistości. A nuż Katie zacznie się wykazywać jak nigdy dotąd? '''Maggie: '''Oby tylko Katie się przypadkiem nie poddała... ''Zwróciła uwagę na Nicky, która przywlokła już czwarte zwierzę. 'Maggie: '''Zróbmy może zagrodę dla tych stworków? Tylko z czego... '''Selene: '''Hmm...nie wiem...to dzielnica mieszkalna. Możemy się rozejrzeć za konstrukcjami budynków. Jakieś stare deski, parę pustaków... ''Katie przez cały czas siedziała zapłakana w kącie. ''(PZ)Katie: Odkąd rozdzielono mnie i Sadie siedzę cały czas zapłakana! ;( Nie wiem jak ja to zniosę! Czuję się taka samotna...'' 'Katie: '''Sadieeeeeeeee! ;( ''Otarła łzy. Maggie w tym czasie przesunęła parę pustaków i je na siebie poustawiała,a przykryła to jakoś deskami. 'Maggie: '''Dobra, powinno to jakoś znieść te wybryki natury... ''Tymczasem spojrzała na zapłakaną Katie. 'Maggie: '''Właśnie tego się najbardziej bałam, że będzie to co jest teraz... '''Maggie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Mogłam wybrać kogoś innego zamiast Katie... Tylko, że Majli i Niang raczej się nie starały... A Katie przynajmniej coś robi... Albo chociaż stara się coś robić, nie wiem. No nic, jakoś to musimy znieść. '''Maggie: '''Katie? Hej, nie płacz. Sadie na pewno teraz chce abyś wzięła się w garść i doprowadziła Jamniki do zwycięstwa abyś była bezpieczna, nie możesz się teraz mazać! ''Założyła ramiona. '''Selene: Tudzież wolałaby abyś przegrała, bo inaczej skażą ją na śmierć. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Selene: No co?! Katie: 'Że co?! Moja kochana Sadie naprawdę tak myśli?! ''Katie zaczęła się mocno stresować. 'Maggie: '''Yyy... Nie wiem. Ale na pewno chce, abyście obie były bezpieczne. Dlatego musisz wygrywać wyzwania, Sadie na pewno będzie bezpieczna, bo jest lubiana, to taki... "Social Butterfly", a ty jesteś taką trochę "Social Catterpillar" kiedy płaczesz i się o nią martwisz. Także nie możesz płakać! Musisz wziąć się w garść. Na początek proponuję Ci pomóc nam przenieść te zwierzęta czy co to jest, do tego "mini zoo". Możesz to dla nas zrobić? ''Spojrzała się jej głęboko w oczy. '''Maggie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Katie musi się wziąć w garść, bo inaczej to nie ma nawet szans dojść do rozłączenia... Jeśli wszyscy wezmą ją za beczący balast, to odpadnie szybko. I nikt nie będzie miał co na to poradzić. '''Maggie: '''Przy okazji, chyba nie chcesz zawieść Sadie, prawda? Ona na ciebie liczy! ''Selene: Po prostu weź się do roboty jak chcesz dla niej przezyć.'' Wzruszyła ramionami. 'Katie: '''Fakt, muszę się wziąć w garść... ''Katie nieco stłumiona ruszyła w stronę zwierząt by zagonić je do "mini zoo". Selene z kolei zabrała się do wykonywania prowizorycznej zagrody dla zwierzaków. Tymczasem Maggie przywlekła kolejnego zwierzaka, a Katie zagoniła go do zagrody. ''(PZ)Katie: Nie możemy dziś przegrać! Jeśli tak się sanie to pewnie odpadnę i umrę... A ja chce się przynajmniej z Sadie pożegnać!'' '''Selene: Doobra...musimy znaleźć jakieś deski i nieco podwyższyć ogrodzenie, by się nie wydostały. Katie: 'Okej, ale z skąd takie weźmiemy? :3 ''Katie zapatrzyła się w długie, niebieskie włosy Selene. '''Katie: '''Wow, ale sweet włosy! '''Selene: Musimy się rozejrzeć...nim przyprowadzą kolejnego zwierzaka. Ewentualnie musimy wymyślić coś innego... i...dzięki? Katie: 'Ej, tam biegnie Maggie! ''Maggie biegła w stronę zagrody z kolejnym zwierzakiem i wrzuciła je do zagrody. 'Katie: '''O nie! Potrzebujemy szybko desek, bo zaraz wszystkie uciekną! Ktoś musi nam pomóc! ''Tymczasem opierający się o drzewo Piers spoglądał na swoją nową drużynę przez chwilę, po czym strzelił facepalma. 'Piers (PZ): '''A ja myślałem że gorzej już być nie może... '''Selene: '''Uhm...masakra... ''Westchnęła ciężko zerkając na Piersa. '''Selene (PZ): Przynajmniej jeden normalny... Piers zerknął kątem oka na Selene, która również nie wyglądała na zadowoloną z obecnej sytuacji. Dziewczyna podeszła do chłopaka, kiedy pomogła Katie z zagrodą. Selene: Jak tam? Bywało znacznie lepiej, nie...? Mruknęła. Chłopak zerknął na nią. Piers: 'Banda idiotów... ''Mruknął spoglądając na teren nowych Socjopatów, po czym westchnął. '''Selene: Niestety...jedyne co, to pozostaje nam się jakoś razem trzymać... Uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie. Selene: O ile chcesz... Piers spojrzał lekko na Selene. Piers: '''Jasne, dlaczego nie. '''Selene: Okej...cieszę się...heh... Piers: 'Miło... ''Uśmiechnął się lekko. 'Selene: '''Tak sądzisz...? ''Odparła nieco zakłopotana. 'Piers: '''Jasne, czemu nie? ''Zapytał. 'Selene: '''No tak...masz rację. Już sama jakoś nie umiem racjonalnie myśleć... ''Odparła spoglądając w ziemię. W tym momencie Vivian podeszła do nich. '''Vivian: Lol... i jak sobie radzicie? Piers poklepał po ramieniu Selene. Piers: 'Będzie okej... ''Zerknął na Vivian. 'Piers: '''Yhm...dobrze, chyba. ''Rzucił w stronę "yolo girl xD". '''Selene: To miłe...znaczy...em..tak! Masz rację! Vivian (pokój zwierzeń): Lol! Wreszcie nasza drużyna coś ostatnio wygrała i jeszcze to przetasowanie... lol! Teraz mamy nowe możliwości i yolo! Wszystko powoli zaczyna się układać na naszą korzyść. Spróbuje się dogadać z nowymi osobami i SWAG'owo je poznać! Ale... chyba nie wypada nimi rzucać, co nie? Lol... Piers: 'A więc? ''Spytał Selene uśmiechając się lekko do niej. 'Piers (PZ): '''Nie wiem czemu, ale gdy rozmawiam z Selene... '''Selene: '''Więc...? ''Spojrzała na chłopaka. 'Piers: '''No właśnie... ''Mruknął. 'Piers: '''Wypadało by trochę pomóc tym idiotkom... ''Prychnął. 'Selene: '''Uhm...no...tak...masz rację..heh. ''Odparła cicho. Już mieli iść gdy... 'Piers: '''A tak się zastanawiam. ''Spojrzał na dziewczynę. 'Piers: '''Ostatnio gdy ze mną rozmawiasz to się jakoś dziwnie zacinasz... ''Mruknął podchodząc bliżej do dziewczyny. 'Piers: '''Coś się dzieje? ''Spytał zmartwiony. '''Selene: Serio? Heh...nawet sama się nie orientuję. Tak jakoś...wychodzi. Odparła starając się uśmiechnąć. Chłopak widząc jak próbuje się uśmiechać a nie może, wpadł na pomysł. Wziął ręce na brzegi jej ust i zrobił jej uśmiechniętego banana. :D Rzecz jasna zrobił to delikatnie. Piers: 'Ale wyglądasz. ''Uśmiechnął się dosyć szeroko. '''Selene: Kretyńsko, nie? Zaśmiała się. Selene: Prawie dopasowałam się do reszty drużyny. Szepnęła uśmiechając się złośliwie. Piers również się uśmiechnął. Piers: 'Prawda, prawda. '''Selene: '''Także, dzięki... ''Odparła z uśmiechem. W sumie dalej trzymał palce na jej ustach. '''Selene: Eem...taaak... Piers: 'Ups...wybacz. ''Zabrał ręce z jej ust. '''Selene: Nie, spoko...nie przeszkadzało mi to. Selene (PZ): '... (facepalm) '''Piers (PZ): '*Piers patrzy w sufit i wzdycha jak zakochaniec* Piers spojrzał z uśmiechem na Selene. 'Piers: '''Nie wiedziałem. '''Selene: '''Cóż...to zawsze już wiesz. ''Puściła oczko do chłopaka. 'Piers: '''No wiem. ''Odparł uśmiechnięty. Zdyszana Maggie usiadła gdzieś w rogu bo miała już trochę dosyć ciorania się z tymi zwierzętami. 'Maggie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Dooobra... Więc mamy pewną przewagę co do zwierząt, ale nie znaczy to, że możemy spocząć na laurach. Wciąż Socjopaci mają szansę nas wyprzedzić i pokonać, czego naprawdę bym nie chciała. '''Maggie: '''Hm... Jeszcze żadne alter-ego we mnie nie wpełzło... <3 ''Powiedziała uradowana cicho. 'Maggie: '''No, dobra, ludzie! Mamy szansę wygrać, więc nie dopuśćmy do tego, abyśmy przegrali, to byłoby głupie! ''Selene na chwilę oderwała się od gapienia się na Piersa. 'Selene: '''Dobrze gadasz, pani kapitan. Jakieś nowe instrukcje czy dalej pilnujemy tego zoo? '''Maggie: '''Według mnie najlepiej by było gdyby trzy osoby pilnowały przez jakiś czas zoo, a pozostałe trzy wyszły na zwiady. Jak ktoś się zmęczy to może wtedy zmienić się z jedną z osób pilnujących zoo, w ten sposób kontrolujemy wspólnie dwie rzeczy na raz. :3 ''Założyła dumnie ramiona. 'Maggie: '''To jak coś, idę szukać zwierzaków! Katie, Piers, Selene - popilnujcie zoo. Ja, Vivian i Nicky idziemy szukać. ''Poszła na polanę spoglądając, czy reszta idzie za nią. Selene przysiadła na ziemi po turecku i zaczęła coś pisać w notatniku. Konkretnie to opisywała jakim to przyjemnym widokiem byłaby śmierć jednej z osób. Był to niezwykle szczegółowy opis. Aż prosił się, by ukazać go Clarie... tak czy siak co jakiś czas zerkała na zwierzaki w zagrodzie. W końcu westchnęła cicho. ''Selene: Okrucieństwo...jakim cudem doznały mutacji...'' Mruknęła pod nosem, kontynuując opis. W końcu zamknęła notatnik i schowała dziennik. Spojrzała w stronę Katie i Piersa, którzy byli z nią. Na chwilę zaczęła myśleć o członkach swojej poprzedniej drużyny. ''Selene (PZ):' Kurde, brakuje mi tej małej Jurgity. Dobra przyjaciółka. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś nam się losy skrzyżują. Na szczęście mam Piersa...znaczy się...ugh. Mam go w sensie takim, że nie czuję się tu sama. Katie patrzyła się zarumieniona na Piersa i Selene. (PZ)Katie: '''Miłość jest taka piękna! To widać, że oni do Siebie pasują! Pamiętam jak zeswatałam Sadie z Kevinem! <3 To był dopiero sukces! Ej, a może Selene i Piersa też powinnam zesfatać?! <3 O Boziu! <3 Co tam zadanie.. <3 Selene kątem oka dostrzegła Katie, która była z leksza na jakiejś fazie. ''Selene (PZ): Nie podobało mi się to spojrzenie... Zdecydowanie nie podobało... ''Pokręciła przecząco głową. Nagle przyszła Maggie. 'Maggie: '''Ooo... Już trochę mamy tych zwierzaków. ''Odwróciła się do Selene. 'Maggie: '''I co tam, Sel? ^^ ''Zauważyła jednak Piersa, który CHYBA chciał pogadać z Selene na osobności. 'Maggie: '''To ja... Zaraz wracam, dziubaski. :3 ''I gdzieś poszła. '''Selene: Uhm...whatever... Odparła nieco zaskoczona postawą Maggie. Selene: 'Robi się jakoś...dziwnie...? ''Mruknęła do siebie. W tym czasie Maggie wreszcie wróciła do Selene. 'Maggie: '''Dobra, no więc... ''Nagle jeden zwierzak jakimś cudem prawie uciekł z zoo. Maggie w pośpiechu biegła do niego, aby nie dopuścić do ucieczki. Niestety, jako, że Maggie jest niezdarna to władowała swoją stopę w kamień, który sobie leżał, a poza tym to wyglebiła się i poobijała. Nagle w Maggie wstąpiła Daisy. 'Maggie: '''Au, auć... >.< NO HELLO co to ma być!? >.< ''Wstała i tupnęła, chodziła w koło kulejąc. 'Maggie: '''Jak mój tatuś się o tym dowie... TO WAS WSZYSTKICH POZWIE KRETYNI!!! -,- ''Zaczęła się bulwersować. 'Selene: '''Heej, Selina spokojnie... ''Mruknęła do dziewczyny, łapiąc zwierzaka, który próbował uciec, po czym umieściła go z powrotem w zagrodzie. 'Selene: '''Chyba i tak mamy sporą przewagę nad Socjopatami... ''Dodała cicho. 'Selene (PZ): '''Nigdy nie sądziłam, że będę liczyła na przegraną Socjopatów... mam tylko nadzieję, że Jurgicie nic nie będzie... '''Maggie: '''Zaraz, jak mnie nazwałaś..? Dobra, pewnie coś usłyszałam, gwizdnęło coś, chuchnęło, dżizas, nwm! >.< Rany to boli jak cholera, pewnie umrę! ;( A miałam przejąć spadek po babci. :( Mało tego, zgubiłam lusterko i pewnie się rozmazałam!!! ;( ''Znowu tupnęła nogą, i usiadła na ziemi. 'Maggie: '''Tu nawet żadnych kanap nie ma, ani łóżka! Muszę się odprężyć! Nie ma tutaj spa, really? REALLY!? Argh! To show to klapa! ''Selene zmarszczyła brwi nieco zdezorientowana. Znana przez nią Selina była raczej bardziej...napalona i nie zachowywała się jak stereotypowa nastoletnia słit sikstin z Ju Łes Ej... 'Selene: '''Uhm...Selina? Co Ci odwala, pani kapitan? ''Spojrzała pytająco na dziewczynę, podchodząc do niej. '''Selene: Słoneczko przygrzało, zmutowane zwierzątko zaraziło, okres niebawem? Maggie: 'NIE! A propo słoneczka, to by się przydało, opalenizna zaczyna mi schodzić, a muszę fajnie wyglądać. ._. Do twarzy mi z opalenizną! <3 ''Zarzuciła uroczo włosami. 'Maggie: '''A poza tym, mój ojciec miał mnie stąd eskortować helikopterem czy coś. -,- Przynajmniej POWINIEN to zrobić w tej chwili, natychmiast, bo właśnie sobie TERAZ tego życzę. ''Spojrzała się na zwierzęta. '''Maggie: '''Fuuu, co to jest!? o.O '''Selene (PZ): I właśnie w takich momentach żałuję, że humanitarność nie pozwala na to, by pizgnąć ją w łeb... Przewróciła oczyma. Selene: 'Emm...gubię się. Selina, to nie jest zabawne... '''Maggie: '''Jaka znowu Selina! -,- Nie nazywaj mnie tak, robisz to notorycznie i z preme... prymy... premady... predymaniacją! ''Założyła ramiona i się wyraźnie fochnęła. 'Maggie: '''Nie chcę tutaj być. Tu jest paskudnie... Gdzie moj rushowy, puchowy dywan, który dostałam od mamy na urodziny? ;_; Whatever, nienawidzę tej nory. ._. ''Selene podniosła z ziemi jakiś kamyk i pizgnęła nim w Selinę. 'Selene: '''Nie będę się męczyć. ''Założyła ręce i odeszła w stronę zagrody ze zwierzętami. Maggie leżała przez moment na ziemi, ale była wnerwiona. Odeszła Daisy, przybyła Sissy. ;u; 'Maggie: '... Rushowa, co ty właśnie rzuciłaś we mnie kamieniem..? Wkur... Wkurzona Maggie podeszła do Selene i zaczęła ją napastować spojrzeniem. '''Maggie: '''Dobra, nie że coś, ale ci tylko chcę przypomnieć, że jestem gwiazdą tego show i że we mnie rzuciłaś kamieniem, małpo... -,- A to jest niedopuszczalne. '''Selene: Kuźwa Selina, weź się ogarniij do cholery! Mruknęła niezadowolona. Selene: 'Zaraz powiem, że jesteś gorsza od Levianne. A to jest już najgorsza obelga! Stąpasz po cienkim lodzie! '''Maggie: '''N-I-E J-E-S-T-E-M S-E-L-I-N-A! Wbij to sobie do tej twojej niebieskiej główki, jestem S-I-S-S-Y. Nawet ci to przeliterowałam, gdybyś była jakaś niedojebana mózgowo. ''Uśmiechnęła się pogardliwie. 'Maggie: '''Poza tym, słabo ci wychodzi udawanie groźnej. ''Pokręciła głową. '''Selene: Biorąc pod uwagę Twoje problemy ze słowem "premedytacja" to i tak sukces, że w ogóle przeliterowałaś aż cztery słowa. Mruknęła z pogardliwym uśmieszkiem. Selene: Tak. "Nie jestem" pisze się osobno. Prychnęła. Maggie: 'Woooow. ''Zaklaskała. 'Maggie: '''Wygrałaś Złotego Bobra, możesz umrzeć w spokoju. Ty jesteś serio jakaś nieprzyzwoita, naprawdę. o.o ''Zaczęła ją oglądać. 'Maggie: '''Halo? Pudliszki? Dzwonię, bo pulpet wam spieprzył ze słoika. ''Selene zażenowana strzeliła facepalma. 'Selene (PZ): '''Pulpet? Serio? Mam jeszcze gdzieś stwierdzenie lekarskie, że grozi mi anoreksja! Grałam Głód w przedstawieniu dla Clarie...a ona mi gada, że jestem pulpetem?! WTF?! '''Maggie: '''Nie za mocno, bo jeszcze dostaniesz wstrząsu mózgu, zgłupiałabyś jeszcze bardziej. ''Zaśmiała się. '''Maggie: '''Skoro jesteś "pastel gothką", to mogłaś się wymalować pastelami po całym ciele dla lepszego efektu. :) Pulpecie. :) '''Selene: Na szczęście i tak byłoby mi daleko do tej kilkucentrymetrowej tapety, którą sobie zagwarantowałaś. Maggie: 'Yyy, co? To jest naturalne piękno moja droga, poza tym, to ty tutaj masz usta pomalowane na czarno... Jakbyś chorobliwie błagała o uwagę. Widać, że to takie w twoim stylu, pulpecie. '''Selene: '''Niektórym się podoba. A co do Twojej tapety i charakterku...raczej nie sądzę. '''Maggie: '''A wiesz co? Nie chce mi się marnować czasu i tlenu na kogoś takiego jak ty. -,- ''Odwróciła się od niej. Piers widzą kłótnie dziewczyn postanowił się wtrącić. Prawde mówiąc, już od dawna ją obserwował... 'Piers: '''Dziewczyny... ''Selene zauważyła Piersa. Westchnęła ciężko. 'Selene: 'Żałosna... Mruknęła wymijając chłopaka i odchodząc kilka kroków dalej. Maggie również zauważyła Piersa... I chyba jej się spodobał. xD 'Maggie: '''Oo... Piers! W sumie to skoro tu już jesteś, to moglibyśmy się lepiej poznać, w końcu lepiej dobrze znać swoich członków w zespole. Ja jestem Sissy, może nie wiedziałeś... No, ale, cóż. ''Piers zerknął na odchodzącą Selene a zaraz potem na "Sissy". 'Piers: '''Wydawało mi się że nazywasz się Maggie... ''Mruknął, podejrzanie patrząc na dziewczynę. 'Selene: '''O, ma jeszcze trzecie imię? Co to za oszustka? ''Mruknęła spoglądając przez ramię, słysząc uprzednio słowa Piersa. 'Maggie: '''Cicho, pulpecie... ''Powiedziała patrząc się w stronę Selene. 'Maggie: '''W każdym bądź razie, faktycznie coś ci się wydawało, Piers. :3 Ludzie mnie zawsze inaczej nazywają, nie mam pojęcia czemu... W każdym bądź razie, skąd jesteś? Stan, miasto? :3 ''Spojrzał na dziewczynę podejrzanym spojrzeniem. 'Piers: '...Tajne przez poufne. Mruknął. Selene jedynie obserwowała całą sytuację. Katie stała z boku i przyglądała się całej sytuacji. Nie rozumiała niektórych rzeczy, a raczej nie pojmowała. ''(PZ)Katie:' To dobry pomysł żeby uznąć ją za dziwaczkę i wtedy ona wyleci, a nie ja! Muahaha <3 Jestem taka mądrowata! '' '''Katie: '''Ona jest jakaś niezrównoważona psychicznie! Nie można jej ufać! Musimy ją wyrzucić! ''W pewnym momencie spojrzała na Selene, a później na Piersa. (PZ)Katie: '''Mówiłam już, że do Siebie pasują? <3 'Selene: '''Mam dość...Niech się to już skończy...zdecydowanie za blisko siebie już tu jesteśmy. ''Mruknęła niezadowolona odchodząc gdzieś na bok. Usiadła na ziemi i zaczęła pisać coś w swoim notatniku. Sektor Socjopatów: Sadie przybiegła tutaj po rozdzieleniu drużyn i zaczęła płakać. '''Sadie (pokój zwierzeń): Dlaczego oni mnie rodzielili z Katie? DLACZEGO?! Ja bez niej nie przeżyję! Czemu zostałam wybrana do tej drużyny? Oni chcą mnie rozdzielić z Katie... O nie, nie pozwolę im na to! Nie będę okazywała swojej słabości! Sadie otarła łzy i myślała nad czymś. Siedziała na ziemi po turecku. '' '''Sadie: '''Muszę zakomunikować Katie, że nadal z nią jestem i żeby się nie martwiła. Tylko jak mam to zrobić?! ''Sadie spojrzała na pozostałych z jej nowego zespołu. Sadie: '''Tak w ogóle to jestem Sadie. I chciałabym żebyście wiedzieli, że ja nie jestem gruba tylko tak wyglądam i jestem bardzo dobra, i bardzo szybka w zadaniach. Więc jak coś to mnie nie wywalajcie. Bo ja jestem silna, tylko wyglądam grubo, bo takie noszę ubrania. '''William: Oh god.... Gdy tylko zobaczył Levianne, Jurgitę oraz Shawna zrobiło mu się z lekka niedobrze. William (Zwierzenia): 'Niedobrze... *przekręca głową* Bardzo niedobrze! Jeśli pamięć ich i mnie nie myli próbowaliśmy odebrać im życie by zabić Amy? Czy coś takiego? *niepewnie przewracał dłonią* Różowo się nie prezentuje. Największy plus to widok znajomej twarzyczki Sadie. Jakiś plus... Zbytnio nie wiedział jak ma zaregować więc klapnął podobnie na ziemii i tylko obrócił głową. Czuł się nadzbyt niezręcznie i nie miał aż na tyle śmiałości. '''Levianne(Pz): '''Okej. No więc dzisiaj w Kąciczku Levi mam duuużo do powiedzenia. :)..." xD '''Levianne(Pz): TAK! Przeciągnęłam tę wariatkę i tego bogacza na moją stronę! Wystarczy że któryś z moich nemesis odpadnie w tym odcinku, Niang dojdzie i będzie 4-2! Chociaż w sumie...Nie wiem czy William mnie tak na serio lubi...A Majli?...(please) Levianne: I co Shawn, może przestaniesz mi wreszcie dokuczać (albo pisać że jakiś ptak zrobił na nią kupę xD), i poprowadzisz nas do zwycięstwa? Nie chcę być niemiła, ale liczy się też zdanie innych...Już idę Willuś! ^^ Podbiegła do William'a. Levianne: 'Co tam zakładaasz? (mean) ''Sadie szarpnęła Williama za ramię i poszli na ubocze. '''Sadie: Eeej, no bo wiesz, Levianne z tobą flirtuje. Nie daj się jej. To moja przyjaciółka i wiem do czego jest zdolna. Jesteśmy z tej samej drużyny, musimy trzymać się razem. Sadie (pokój zwierzeń): Tak, Levianne to moja przyjaciółka i naprawdę ją lubię, ale... lubię też Williama. Ja się w nim chyba zakochałam! Nie mogę pozwolić, by Levianne mi go ukradła. Musimy to sobie wytłumaczyć! Sadie poszła pogadać z Levianne. '' '''Sadie:' Bo wiesz, chciałam powiedzieć ci, że ja czuję coś do Williama... To znaczy, bo wiesz, no egh.. Czuję coś od niego. Czuję jakiś smród. Chyba jakieś zwierzę na niego narobiło. Dlatego nie chciałam z nim przebywać. Sorki. Sadie skłamała, bo nie umiała jak powiedzieć Levi, gdyż wiedziała, że dziewczyna może być wściekła i może skończyć się ich przyjaźń. Levianne: 'Dziwne, ja od niego nic nie wyczułam. '''Levianne(Pz): '''Yyy...WTF? '''Levianne: '''Wiesz Sadie, skoro brak Ci Katie, to ją zawsze mogę zastąpić. <3 A teraz idę do William'a. (please) ''Skierowała się do William'a. '''William: '''Co? Zdziwił się jej wyznaniem i jeszcze bardziej czuł się skołowany. '''William (Pokój zwierzeń): Serio!? SMRÓD! *wącha się dyskretnie*. Dobra lekki pot, ale że SMRÓD!? I... to dziwne uczucie, że zaraz będzie wojna... William: 'Nie mówiłaś tego wprost. Zazwyczaj cicho siedziałaś. Myślałem, że się pogodziłaś. Przecież, widziałaś że z Katie większość czasu spędzałem. Stanął przy Levi i spoglądał na Sadie. '''William: '''Szczerze łatwiej odróżnić was teraz. Wyglądasz... Wystawił kciuka w górę. '''William: '''O wiele lepiej! ''Rzadko mówi komplementy, acz ta zmiana stylu była bardzo w jego guście. '''Sadie: Dziękuję. Sadie się zarumieniła. Sadie: To miłe co mówisz. Sadie spojrzała na Levianne. Sadie: 'A ty Levianne... Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Ja jestem twoją przyjaciółką, ale widzę, że ty zakochałaś się w nim i ja też się zakochałam... yyyy... Oczywiście chodzi mi o Shawn'a, hehe. ''Sadie znowu wygadała się, ale w ostateczności zmieniła imię z Williama na Shawna, bo nie chciała, by przyjaźń z Levianne dobiegła końca, a wiedziała, że ona go nie znosi. Levianne myślała, że Sadie żartuje, albo na serio jej odwaliło. 'Levianne: 'Że...że....ŻE CO!? JA GO NIE KOCHAM! ... 'Levianne: '''Yyy, to znaczy, jeśli podoba Ci się Shawn, to po prosu mu to powiedz. (please) '''Levianne(Pz): '''Jestem taka dobroduszna. <3 Już kogoś udobruchałam. <3 '''Sadie: '''Ojj, nie kochasz go? Aha, dobra. ''Sadie spojrzała na Shawna i skrzywiła się. 'Sadie: '''Wiesz... Nie, dzięki. Może potem. Chłopak całkiem zgupiał od tej rozmowy. Postanowił wrócić na chwilę do obozowiska. '''William: '''I co to miało być... Wkurzony zrzucił plecak i klapnął na niego. '''William: '''Nawet niech nie próbuje podeść. Zarzucił sobie nóżkę i krzesał sobie ogień. Przysypał nieco chrustem i gałęziami i rozwalił się podpierając swoją głowę. '''Sadie: '''No a ty co tam robisz Levi? Jak coś to przepraszam cię za te słowa. I jesteś moją przyjaciółką. ''Sadie usiadła. '''Sadie: Posiedźmy trochę. Może zwierzaki się pojawią? Nie warto ciągle chodzić w kółko, i w kółko. Trzeba znaleźć jakąś przystań. Levianne: 'Noo...:p Już mam dość zwierzaków bo mamy ich wysatrczająco dużo w drużynie... ''Sadie trzymała w rękach parę zwierzaków i schowała je do kryjówki. '''Sadie: Strasznie ich dużo. Musimy pilnować, żeby nam nie uciekły. Sadie spojrzała na pozostałych. Sadie: 'No... Mamy już ich trochę. Może wygramy? Nawet Shawn coś złapał! ''Sadie z Levianne zaczęły chichotać z Shawn'a. '''Sadie (pokój zwierzeń): Shawn to totalny przygłup. Majli nic nie robiła na wyzwaniu. Nawet się nie starała! Wiecie, Majli wygląda na bardzo fajną dziewczynę, ale jest leniwa. Shawn to z kolei idiota, który chce wyeliminować moją przyjaciółkę!!! Sadie: Ja nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że Shawn coś złapał. To niewiarygodne! Pewnie same zwierzęta do niego leciały, bo w końcu swój leci do swoich! Sadie obgadywała z Levianne Shawn'a i naśmiewała się z niego. Sadie: No a zmieniając temat to moglibyśmy dzisiaj wygrać... Ale gdyby każdy z nas złapał zwierzaka... A Majli nie złapała żadnego! No ale może nam się uda. Polana między sektorami: Na polanie pojawiło się pierwsze zwierzątko <3. Nicky zabiera zwierzątko i spierdala. xD Niedługo potem pojawiło się następne ;). Yolo, Nicky bierze drugie i ucieka. <3 No i kolejne się pojawiło <3 Nicky znowu zabiera i ucieka. (please) Jeszcze jedno się pojawiło <3 Will chwyta i ucieka <3 Następne zwierzątko się pojawiło xD Nicky bierze i ucieka. Po jakimś czasie pojawiło się kolejne zwierzątko. Zostało złapane przez Aishę, która hasała sobie wesoło po polanie. Aisha: 'Jaki słodziak! <3 Zawsze chciałam mieć zwierzę, które ma dwie głowy. ^^ ''Jednakże zwierzątko najwidoczniej nie chciało Aishy, bo jedna głowa zaczęła warczeć, a druga ją opluła. 'Aisha: '''Dobra, jednak cię nie chcę... Poszukam sobie milszego mutanta... ''Wyrzuciła zwierzaka za siebie i pohasała dalej. Oczywiście teraz może go złapać któryś z zawodników. Maggie łapie zwierzaka i spitala. Nieco później pojawia się zmutowane zwierzę numer siedem. ;u; Maggie bierze zwierzę i ucieka. Aisha mimo wszystko znalazła coś "milszego", ale nie chciało jej się nim zajmować, więc zostawiła go i uciekła, zanim malec się zorientował xDD Nicky zabiera i ucieka. Następne zwierzę, które koniecznie nie chciało być kolejną zdobyczą Nicky powoli się skradało... niestety, przez wielkie uszy było je cały czas widać, biedne... Jurgita zabiera i ucieka. ''Kolejne zwierzę raczej nie próbowało uniknąć złapania przez kogoś, bo zatrzymało się na środku polany, a następnie postanowiło się zdrzemnąć. Nicky zabiera, a co. Ucieka. Niedługo później pojawiło się nowe zwierzątko, które szukało poprzedniego... Sadie wzięła zwierzątko i uciekła. Aisha przyszła sobie zobaczyć, co się tu ciekawego dzieje <3. Aż w końcu zauważyła zwierzątko, przed którym uciekła, zostawiając je same xD Levi zabiera i ucieka. No i w końcu pojawił się pechowy zwierzak numer 13 xD Sadie bierze zwierzę i spierdziela. Kolejny zwierzaczek sobie kica gdzieś koło drzewka. c: Selene zabrała zwierzątko i uciekła. I kolejne zwierzątko. Levi zabiera i ucieka. Kic, kic, kolejne zwierzątko czeka na złapanie! Nicky zabiera i ucieka. <3 Na polanie dało się zauważyć jeszcze jednego stworka <3 Nicky zabiera znowu i ucieka. <3 No i kolejny się pojawił... Maggie zabiera zwierzaka i ucieka. No i jeszcze jeden <3. Albo nawet dwa... ale są za ciężkie, więc jedna osoba może zabrać tylko jedno z nich, a następne ktoś inny xD Maggie zabiera jednego zwierzaka i spieprza. Levi zabiera drugiego i ucieka. No i kolejny się pojawił <3 Maggie go zabiera i wieje. <3 Jeszcze jeden pojawił się zaraz potem :P Maggie go zabrała i uciekła. No i kolejny się pojawił xD Maggie zagarnia zwierzę niczym pedobear i prowadzi do sektora. Zwierzątko numer 24 wychyliło główkę zza kryjówki :D Piers bierze i ucieka No i jeszcze jeden pokazał się uczestnikom <3. Nicky zabiera i ucieka. Po dłuugaśnej przerwie pojawił się kolejny słodki stworek <3 Levi bierze i ucieka. No i pojawił się następny xD Maggie bierze i spitala. I jeszcze jeden zaraz po poprzednim ^^. Maggie go złapała i uciekła. <3 Kolejny zwierzaczek został porzucony na polanie przez Aishę, która znudziła się nim po kilku godzinach. :c Ale za to ktoś może go teraz zabrać i się nim zaopiekować. <3 Maggie złapała i zwiała. :3 No i pojawiło się następne <3 Selene złapała zwierzaka i uciekła. Następny stworek pojawił się na polanie ^^ Selene złapała zwierzaka i uciekła. Kolejne zwierzę biegało sobie licząc, że Socjopaci wezmą się w garść i go złapią :P. Sadie wzięła zwierzaka i spieprzyła. No i zwierzę numer ileśtam pojawiło się na polanie <3 Maggie zagarnia zwierzę i wieje. <3 W końcu pojawiło sie kolejne xD Maggie złapała i uciekła. (please) No i jeszcze jedno zaraz za nim xD Maggie znów schwytała i uciekła. (troll) Teraz dwa małe słodziaki czekają na opiekuna <3 Maggie zabrała jednego i z nim uciekła. <3 Selene zabrała jednego i uciekła A teraz na polanie pojawiła się... jakaś stażystka (please). Sadie walnęła stażystkę w ryj, że ta straciła przytomność, wzięła ją za rękę i zacięła ciągnąć uciekając z nią (człowiek to też zwierze!!!). Teraz już przyszedł normalny mutant, bez żadnego haczyka (please) Levi bierze i ucieka. No i po długiej przerwie pojawiły się tym razem 3 duże i ciężkie mutanty, które potrafią ugryźć :P Selene złapała jedno i uciekła, choć było ciężko. Sadie złapała drugie i uciekła. Maggie chwyciła drugiego za nogi i zaczęło ciągnąć do sektora. Tyci mutant się pojawił. Zap*erdala jak szalony ale da się złapać <3 Shawn go wziął Pojawił się kolejny. Selene wzięła zwierzaka i uciekła. Trolololololo. <3 Pojawił się kolejny znowu, tym razem dwa się znalazły <33 Shawn wziął i zwiał Maggie jednego zabrała i zwiała. Pojawił sie jeden gigantyczny, żeby go wziąć potrzeba dwóch osób. <3 Kooperacja <3 '' ''Maggie spróbowała go jakoś wziąć... Czekała na Selene czy kogoś. xD Selene pomogła Maggie Pojawiły się 3 zwierzątka, normalne łapanko, kto pierwszy ten lepszy <3 Shawn wział i zwaił Maggie zabrała jednego i uciekła. Shawn wział i zwiał xD. No i pojawiło się dużo, bo aż 3 mutanty <3 Ale pośród nich był mały piesek, dokładnie drugi w kolejności :/. Poza tym, jeśli ktoś już raz weźmie, to nie zdąży go zanieść i wrócić po kolejnego, zanim ktoś inny weźmie następnego ;). '' ''Shawn wziął i zwiał. '' ''Piers bierze i ucieka. Nie zauważył, że zabrał pieska :/. Maggie bierze trzeciego zwierzaka i wieje. Sadie wzięła jednego i uciekła. No a teraz tylko pojawiły się dwa mutanty :/ Shawn wziął i zwiał. Maggie też wzięła i uciekła. Teraz jeden samotny mutant się pojawił i czeka aż ktoś przygarnie '''Selene: '''A skąd Ty taka nagle jesteś miła, Selina? Już Ci nie odbija? ''Zerknęła zdziwiona na dziewczynę, a następnie spojrzała na Katie. Selene: 'Owszem. Jakiś problem? ''Mruknęła marszcząc brwi. '''Selene (PZ): Bez przesady...nic do niego nie czuję. Nie powinnam nawet...przecież. On nawet nie jest mną pewnie zainteresowany, sooł... Maggie: 'Wut? Kiedy byłam dla Ciebie niemiła? o.O ''Podrapała się po głowie. 'Maggie: '''Noooo... Mam pewien problem, ale o tym nie mówmy, tym bardziej, że... Nieważne. ''Złapała się nerwowo za ramię. 'Maggie: '''Ym, nie jestem Selina, wiesz, tylko... ''Nagle fotel Maggie przewrócił się do tyłu, a ta gdzieś się sturlała za drzwi czy coś. ;u; 'Selene: '''Tylko...? ''Westchnęła ciężko. 'Selene: '''Oh, już dajcie to porno. Miejmy za sobą te tortury. ''Maggie kulejąc przyszła z powrotem. 'Maggie: '''No dobra, po prostu, tylko... ''Nagle spadła na nią Sia na żyrandolu. 'Selene: '''Okeeej...może daruj sobie te wyjaśnienia nim zginiesz. ''Maggie tylko westchnęła, poprawiła fotel i usiadła obok Selene. '''Maggie: '''Wiesz... Boję się, że mogę cię stracić... że umrzesz. '''Selene: What the... O czym ty mówisz dziewczyno?! Maggie: 'Po prostu jesteś moją jedyną przyjaciółką, przynajmniej tak uważam... A bierzemy udział w grze, w której można zginąć. Nigdy nie miałam przyjaciółek... nie wiem czemu. ''Zaczęła się denerwować. 'Maggie: '''No, chyba, że... uważasz inaczej. '''Selene: '''Obrażasz mnie, wyzywasz, teraz jesteś milutka...to nie jest normalne. Sorry. '''Maggie: '''Ale... Ech... Nieważne. ''Rozsiadła się. 'Maggie: '''Może pewnego dnia się dowiesz ode mnie dlaczego tak jest... Ale raczej nie dzisiaj... Nie będę się tłumaczyć, teraz nie mam na to humoru. Póki jeszcze nie ma Seliny, Sissy, Dolly czy też Daisy... ''Oparła się o rękę. W międzyczasie przyszedł Piers i zajął miejsce obok Selene. Spojrzał tylko na rozwalone krzeszło za Maggie, a później na dziewczyny. 'Piers: '''Coś mnie ominęło? '''Selene: '''Nic ciekawego. Przed Tobą dopiero film łączący w sobie romans i porno. Super, co? '''Maggie: '''Cześć, Piers... '''Maggie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Chciałabym jakoś odbudować przyjaźń z Selene. Wiedziałam, że przez moje alter-ega sobie narobię kłopotów, ale czy to ma znaczenie teraz? Niedługo pewnie mnie zetną na ceremonii przy wszystkich... Mój główny problem jest taki - wszyscy wiedzą, ale nikt nie wie. ''Maggie zaczęła się czuć nieśmiała, odrzucona i wyalienowana... I nagle pojawiło się nowe alter-ego - Marie. Piers na myśl o nadchodzącym filmie aż się zatrząsł. 'Piers: '''Ugh... ''Mruknął. 'Piers: '''Uhm...Hej, Maddie, albo jak kolwiek ci tam na imię. '''Selene: '''Sama się już gubię. Whatever. ''Mruknęła cicho. Maggie (Marie) jedynie wstała i odwróciła się do wszystkich. 'Maggie: '''Dla-dlaczego jesteście dla mnie tacy... wredni! Nic wam nie zrobiłam! ''Pobiegła tylko gdzieś w kąt i usiadła w pozycji embrionalnej, zaczęła się "chuśtać" 'Maggie: '''Nikt... nikt mnie nie lubi... jestem najgorsza... jestem tą złą... jestem najsłabsza... nie zasługuję by żyć... ''Zaczęła szlochać i nerwowo owijać sobie włosy wokół palców. Piers zerknął na nią, po czym przysunął głowę do Selene i szepnął. 'Piers: '''Z nią wszystko na pewno wszystko ok? ''Dziewczyna nieco się wzdrygnęła, lekko zakłopotana. Spojrzała kątem oka na Piersa. '''Selene: Nie...nie sądzę... Odwróciła głowę w jego stronę. Selene: 'Szkoda sobie zaprzątać głowę...chyba... ''Maggie zaczęła grzebać nerwowo w kieszeniach od spodni i wyjęła żyletkę (<3). 'Maggie: '''Tylko jedno, szybkie cięcie... N-Nie bój się... Yych... ''Przymierzała się do pocięcia sobie ręki, jednak jak tylko przykładała żyletkę do ręki, to od razu panikowała i robiła tak cały czas. Piers w końcu wstał i zaprowadził ją na jej miejsce mówiąc jej coś do ucha, a później usiadł na swoje miejsce obok Selene. Prawdopodobnie powiedział - ''Zabijanie się nie ma sensu, w dodatku z tak błachego powodu. Uwierz mi, wszyscy cię lubią... ''Selene za to nieco niepocieszona siedziała z założonymi rękoma i gapiła się w ekran, gdzie zaczął się już film. 'Maggie: '''Nieeee!!! To nie prawda! Dlaczego mnie okłamujesz!? Czemu wszyscy mnie okłamują! ''Zaczęła jeszcze bardziej płakać. 'Maggie: '''Selina mi mówiła co innego... Daisy też, mówiła, że jestem tylko beznadziejnym, czwartym kołem u wozu... Selina chciałaby, bym się zabiła... '''Piers: '''Ehh...Lepiej zostawić ją samej sobie... ''Mruknął, po czym zerknął na film. Po chwili patrzenia odwrócił głowę i prawie się porzygał. Prawie, bo jednak nie zebrało mu się na wymioty, jednak film był tak....no że po prostu musiał się odwrócić. '''Piers (PZ): '''Mój boże... '''Selene (PZ): Chcę wyjść. Selene: '''Mam dość, wychodzę... '''Katie: '''O tak, wyjdź lepiej, tak będzie lepiej! -,- ''(PZ)Katie:' Już tyle czasu czekam aż to ku*wisko wyjdzie... Musze w końcu zagadać do mojego Piersusia!!! Ceremonia: Drużyna zgromadziła się i oddała głosy. Amie: Jej, to będzie moja pierwsza ceremonia w której kogoś zabije.. <33333 Ojoj <3 Przeczytała wyniki. Amie: Każdy bezpieczny.. PRÓCZ Majli i Shawn'a.. Ale odpada Shawn.. pasi. ? <3 Klasnęła w dłonie. Amie: 'Czas umierać. :3 ''Wieża zmieniła kolor na czerwony. left Amie klasnęła a czyja Shawna została zakleszczona przez łańcuch który ciągał go po ziemi. '''Amie: Wszystko na raz <3 Amie wskoczyła na Shawna. Wyjęła miecz nożyczkowy i zaczęła po kolei obcinać mu kończyny. Amie: Uwielbiam to <3 Haha.. Ciągle był ciągnięty przez łańcuch a Amie dalej stała na nim. '' '''Amie: '''Uwielbiam takie momenty. <33 ''Aż wreszcie zamachnęła się i wbiła miecz prosto w serce tym samym stojąc na drodze łańcuchowi. Miecz został w ziemi i przeciął Shawna od miejsca wbicia do dołu. Krew tryskała jak szalona. Amie: 'Morze krwi <3 ''Zaczęła się taplać we krwi. Nagle padło zasilanie. '''Amie: '''Co ''Nic się nie działo. '' '''Amie: Stażysci! Zabrać przeżyłych i odprowadzić rezerwy mocy do dzielnicy mieszalnej. Coś się stało z generatorami! ???: No i co, wiedźmo! Amie: Oł yeah, wreszcie <3 Ty <33 Kocham cię! Zaczęła do niej biec jak szalona ale ta ją uderzyła. Amie: Jak zawsze miła Celestio. Nic a nic się nie zmieniłaś od kiedy "usunęłaś" mi oko <33 Celestia: Miałaś stracić całą głowę Chimero. Amie: Ale przyznasz że nasze zabawy były dość fajne? <3 Przeturlała się na plecy jak pies. Amie: Czasem mnie wspominasz? <33 Celestia: 'Wspomnę cię na twoim nagrobku. '''Amie: '''Ojoj. Spróbuj. ''Wstała i spojrzała na Celestie. '''To Be Continued. Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Locked Terror